


A Magic Moment with Loki

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Darcy, BASE Jumping, F/M, Hulk to the Rescue, Iron Man's Along for the Ride, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Magic, Magic and Science, POV Hulk, Protective Hulk, Smart Hulk, Tree Smashing, Without a Parachute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the Avengers, it was not Stark that annoyed Loki most. No, that title goes to the green brute that hides in the guise of an insultingly shy and retiring scientist.</p><p>So Loki gets the bright idea to blast off the side of Stark Tower during the dark butt-crack of morning and steal the Hulk's girlfriend.</p><p>Also, Bruce is not a morning person. And Loki just stole his lover. So forgive him if he has just a little bit of a rage monster moment inside the Tower, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hulk snuffles at the dusty air filtering through the hallway to Spark’s room and rumbles. He snarls when he smacks open the door and finds the far wall open to the air, a cold wind hissing around the room, carrying the scent of ozone and spices from the apparently melted wall.

“PUNY GOD!” He bellows and edges into the room, awkward as a bull in a china-cabinet, trying not to step onto the many piles of clothing. He squats to put his head out the opening and squints out over the predawn city, snow spitting in his face.

His ears twitch when he hears the Voice try to get his attention. He snorts but then offers an inquiring grunt.

“Mr. Hulk, Please try to remain calm. Sir will be here in moments to assist you in your pursuit.”

He rumbles angrily but waits for Tin Man to stumble in. And stumble he does. Tin Man tripped over a pile of clothes with a muffled curse and a clang. Hulk bares his teeth in amusement and huffs, his massive hand plucking the metal man up easily and then leapt out the hole in the wall. Tin Man screams as they plummet down and away from the building. The Hulks eagles spreads for a moment or two, Tin Man still in one hand, before he get ready to land. He pulls Tin Man in close just before impact and instantly springs into the air again.

He is going to look for his Spark and Tin Man had said he’d help. The Hulk grinned as the Tin Man wailed.

)_(  
O

_Loki was Here! !ereH saw ikoL_

Hulk’s horrible frown softens a bit as his Spark’s scent becomes pronounced. He inhaled deeply, ignoring the Tin Man grumbling from under his arm. That way, just a little farther, he decided and stomped up the rocky outcroppings, batting bare branches and occasional trees out of his way with irritated swats.

Stone crunches under his feet and trees all but exploded when he decided they were in his way as he strode towards his mate and the puny god that had tried to steal her away.

Clearly the puny god needs another lesson on not messing with the Hulk. Hulk is the stongest! He bares his teeth in another ill-humored smile. Puny god would get a lesson.

He stomps out of the trees at the crest of the boulder-capped hill and dumps Tin Man into the snow drift on the lee side of a rock. The Hulk is a bit more careful as he springs to the top of a boulder. He doesn’t want to topple anything over on his Spark now that she should be right around here. The Tin Man flails behind him as he springs easily from rock to rock, glancing down between them for his mate. He grimaces at the scent of stale cigarette smoke. He rumbles and finally locates the space between boulders where the puny god is hiding his mate. It is less filthy than some of the other gaps, but cig butts still litter the icy sand and the smaller spaces are stuffed with bottles and other junk.

He casts an irritated glance over his shoulder as Tin Man roars into the air and speeds over, then turns back to stare hard at the confusing sight below. He huffs as the pair below look up for Tin Man.

There are two black-haired, green-eyed _men_ down there _._ He can smell that the shorter, heavier one should be his Spark and the taller, skinny, and sick one is the puny god but it is undeniable that they look a lot alike.

The Tin Man lands heavily beside him and snaps up his mask. ”Whoa now, since when have there been two Reindeer Games?” Hulk rolls his eyes and grunts, hopping down to help his Spark with restraining the unhappy godling.

He squeezes the puny god, making him hiss like an angry snake, and gives him a little shake for good measure. Lifting Loki up to his face, he snarls out, “Puny god will not take Hulk’s Spark. Puny god will be good or puny god will make Hulk mad. Hulk smash,” He emphasizes then tosses him into the side of the boulder. Loki yelps as he hits hard and falls to the ground.

He looks over at his Spark. “Male Spark?” He huffs out, raising an eyebrow. Tin Man flails again and points at Hulk’s mate.

“Hey, wait a mo – little Dancer here is Darcy!? _Our_ Darcy?”

Hulk scowls. “ _Hulk’s_ Darcy.”

Tony waves his hands frantically. “Yeah, but _he’s_ Darcy?” Tony is having a hard time with that.

A male, pajama-clad Darcy grins up at them, looking rather frazzled, long curly hair everywhere. “Hey guys. Thanks for catching up so quick. I am totes ready to get out of here. It is seriously cold.” He shivers exaggeratedly, then steps to Hulk with his arms spread. “Up, Big Guy?”

“Spark up,” Hulk agrees and gently lifts his delicate mate into his arms. Darcy snuggles into the Hulk’s warm body. The cold didn’t really touch the Hulk but his Spark was chilled. He looks up from his pretty Spark when Tin Man clears his throat.

“No, really Big Guy, is that really Darcy? ‘Cause I’m not seeing it. That guy looks like a little Loki, not a male Darce-meister.” 

Darcy wiggled until Hulk sat her up so she could meet Tin Man’s eyes.

“Dude, I am tired, stressed out, cold, and I don’t even know what I look like but I _am_ the one normally known as Darcy Lewis and I will get over there and taze you if Hulk doesn’t do something first. Now, I know you’ve got some emergency hulk pants and shirt in some metal pocket somewhere and I want them. It is _cold_ up here.” Hulk rumbled threateningly when it looked like Tin Man would protest.

“Whatever!” Tin Man threw up his hands, making Hulk flinch, growl, and cup a hand over Darcy. Tony looked back over at the frown casting deep crags over the green face and almost face-palmed. He resists at the last minute. Face-palming with a metal glove was a no-no in Stark Land.

He snapped his helmet closed. “Jay, pop open my emergency clothes hatch and help me keep an eye on Dancer Jr. over there.”   

“Yes, sir.”

He tosses a thin plastic wrapped packet to ‘ _Darcy_.’ “Here, Pebbles. Plastic wrapped for ultimate weather resistance and packing continence, emergency clothing in size much-too-big-for the miniature Rock of Ages. Available at your local Stark tower, courtesy of your resident mad-scientist.

Hulk sits his Spark up on his palm so she can pull on the shirt first and then yank the pants over her shorts.

“Thank Thor you make these for multi weather use,” she casts happy doe eyes at him. They are not as affective as usual. Part of ‘ _Darcy_ ’ being a chubby short male with eyes to match the Hulk’s toxic green instead of a very curvy short female with eyes like dark chocolate.

Behind his mask Tony tells Jarvis, “Jay, let the others know that Hulk is sure we have Darcy back while that I am not convinced because the Darcy that we have looks more like a miniature of our less-than-friendly cow god than the pretty scientist wrangler that was stolen this morning. Yeah. And that our now male Darcy was wrestling and winning against Loki-Doki when we caught up to them. So, I’m pretty sure that not all is normal in Darcyland. Unless someone knows if she is a mutant or something?”

“I will send them that sir. The Black Widow and Hawkeye are currently not in contact. Ms. Potts, Ms. Foster, and Mr. Rogers are unhappy with the news. Ms Foster reports that to the best of her knowledge Ms. Lewis is not a mutant or possessed of meta-human strength.”

“We’re bringing this _Darcy_ in now, Green Bean just jumped off back to the tower.”

 

 

_1339 words on 2/26/16. I’d love to hear what you think. Review and thank you!_


	2. A Touching Moment with the Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the can says.

Hulk ran back towards the Tower with all the effortless ease of a homing pigeon. Limestone outcroppings shattered under his heavy feet as he dashed through forest, bounced over rivulets and creeks, bounded over hills, sprang over traffic, and finally strode through the massive doors at the back of the Tower itself.

The Hulk was happy. His Spark was safe and had enjoyed their return home; even if Spark’s hair was more frazzled then the Hulk had ever seen it. He had whooped and hollered and cheered as the Hulk had so swiftly covered the landscape. Spark was quite breathless now that they had crowded into the freight elevator, the Hulk crouching around his beloved to avoid bumping his head. Spark giggled. It did sound different than it did when Spark was female. Hulk didn’t care too much though, because Spark was Spark because she loved the Hulk and Banner. Spark was still Spark now that _he_ loved Hulk and Banner.

 

The elevator hoisted the pair up the tower to the gym floor with the Hulk-sized shower and Spark chattered at the Voice and cuddled into Hulk’s brawny arms. Hulk rumbled and when he had Spark’s attention, he huffed out, “Spark clean Hulk?” He followed it up with sad Hulk eyes.

“Aww,” Spark cooed. “Of course I will, sweet pea! If you are okay with everything,” And Spark gestured towards his male self, “Then I’m happy to help you clean up just like always.”

Appeased, Hulk roughly ground out, “Hulk know that Spark is Spark. Hulk is okay with Spark as a boy too.”

 

Spark relaxed. “Thanks, sweet pea. I’m glad that you are okay with this. I’m so glad that things are going to be okay.” His voice was rough and choked as he pressed his face into Hulk’s arm.

“Spark okay? Spark not cry!” Hulk rumbled, distressed. The elevator doors opened onto the gym and Hulk strode out and sat, planting Darcy on his massive calf and cupping a hand behind him to support him. “Spark not cry. Spark tell Hulk, Hulk protects Spark. Hulk strongest! Hulk best protector and Spark not cry.”

Darcy pressed back against Hulk’s hand and tried not to sniffle. “Yeah, sweet pea. You are the best protector. Just, Darcy’s been keeping secrets and Darcy doesn’t want to make her Hulk sad.”

Hulk grumbled and thought that over. “Hulk listen to secret and why secret. Hulk knows secrets scary. Hulk is strong. Hulk helps.”

A weak smile trembled on Darcy’s face and he snuggled into Hulk’s hand. “Okay. I’ll tell you and you can help.”

Hulk nodded. “Hulk helps.”

 

Darcy looked towards the ceiling. “Jay, you listening?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis, I am present.”

“I’d like you to record this and then hold onto it for a little bit, until I say. Is that okay?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis, I can do that unless Sir demands the recording.”

“Just tell him I asked him to wait until the evening. I should be ready to explain more then.”

“I can certainly do that, Miss Lewis.”

 

The Hulk huffed out an impatient sigh. The Voice got all of the attention.

 

)_(  
O

_Loki was Here! !ereH saw ikoL_

 

 

_I thank everybody for the reviews! I really appreciate your kind words. Here’s a little something to tide you over for a bit. Word count 552. Written 4/25/16._


End file.
